Question: Reduce to lowest terms: $ \dfrac{8}{3} \div - \dfrac{7}{2} = {?}$
Answer: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $- \dfrac{7}{2}$ is $- \dfrac{2}{7}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{8}{3} \div - \dfrac{7}{2} = \dfrac{8}{3} \times - \dfrac{2}{7} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{8}{3} \times - \dfrac{2}{7}} = \dfrac{8 \times -2}{3 \times 7} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{8}{3} \times - \dfrac{2}{7}} = \dfrac{-16}{21} $